A podcast is one type of broadcasted multimedia file. A podcast usually comprises an episode file broadcasted over a network via a syndication feed. Once distributed, the episode is typically played back on a mobile device or personal computer. In this manner, podcasts have become a popular way to share an audio broadcast. Though done less frequently, podcasts are also useful for sharing visual files. Such broadcasted multimedia files can be thought of as a radio or television show delivered in a web log format. They may be created by one content originator, while others are a conglomeration of episodes provided by many content originators.
The hardware for creating a podcast usually involves at least one webserver for storing episode files that are uploaded by the content originator. The webserver does not have to be publicly available, and in some cases distributed mechanisms, such as BitTorrent, have been used instead of a webserver. The content originator creates a podcast by uploading the episode, typically in an audio or video format, to the webserver and providing a feed file that references the episode. A podcast audience accesses the podcast content over a network (for example the Internet) usually through use of conventional software that organizes and facilitates the streaming or downloading of the content. Typically, this software runs on a computer or a portable media player. The audience typically subscribes to the feed, and the associated one or more episodes are downloaded for consumption by the audience.
Common broadcasted multimedia file types used for episode files include MP3, WAV, etc. for audio, and GIF, BMP, TIFF, AVI, MOV, MPEG, etc. for visual files. After uploading an episode, the content originator then updates the feed, so that the feed references the episode. The feed usually comprises a list of episode locations and may include basic information describing the episodes. The feed may be located on the same, or different, webserver than the episodes. In either case, the feed usually has a fixed location.
Podcast audiences typically access the feed remotely by using what is commonly referred to as “podcatcher” software, which runs on a computer or portable media player. Most commonly, the podcatcher software manages which episodes will be downloaded for consumption by the audience member. This is done by managing a set of URIs (uniform resource identifiers) or URLs (uniform resource locators) for feeds chosen by the audience member. The podcatcher may monitor which episodes are new to the feed, and download those episodes in anticipation that the audience member will later enjoy (i.e., watch, listen, or otherwise consume) the episode. This also allows the audience member to archive and enjoy the episode at their leisure. Other software configurations might allow the audience member to stream the episodes, or first select which episodes are downloaded, in order to save bandwidth. As used herein, podcatcher software may be used for downloading other multimedia file types, and is not limited to downloading only podcast files.
While podcast audiences have grown dramatically, audience growth has significantly outpaced the increase in numbers of new content originators. Most content originators are companies with hired staff overseeing the creation and distribution of such broadcasted multimedia files. Individuals are often unwilling to invest the time and effort that creating a broadcasted multimedia file, such as a podcast, typically requires. The multiple steps involved in the process can be daunting, complex, and require equipment that many individuals lack. As a result, broadcast multimedia files, such as podcasts, have not achieved full potential as a form of self expression and remain difficult to create.